Bonjour, chers parents
by Sweet-girly-eclipse
Summary: A se moment des courants d'air se firent sentir et des cris se firent entendre. "- Papa Draco ! - Dad ? - Père !" HPDM/HGNL/RWBZ/TNGWFW Voyage Temporel  Eh oui encore  Débutante.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Dans son bureau, au sommet d'une des tours de Poudlard, Dumbledore nourrissait son phénix a l'aide d'un mélange de graines anti-pertes-de-plumes et de graines plumes-douces. L'oiseau de feu roucoulé joyeusement tendant le cou pour se faire gratter. Dumbledore était depuis très longtemps maintenant le directeur de Poudlard, il avait vu passer plus d'une génération, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe grise témoignait que la jeunesse l'avait quitté. Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat cacher derrière des lunettes en demi-lune était tantôt fou, tantôt raisonner. Il avait vainque Grindelwald et on lui conférait une certaine autorité.

- Hum, le vieille homme passa une main dans sa barbe, des changements sont à prédire, un trou a était former dans l'espace temps. Je devrais descendre voir avant que…

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est terrible ! Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite !

Un coin des lèvres tressauta et le vieil homme donna une dernière caresse à son oiseau avant de partir.

- J'arrive Minerva.

HPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDM

_Dans la tour Sud au petit matin,_

Dans l'une des chambres l'on pouvait apercevoir quatres lits baldaquin. Les tentures était rouge tout comme les draps, au pied de chaque lit un coffre était poser, une porte au fond de la pièce couleur d'or menait vers la salle de bain.

Les rideaux d'un lit tremblèrent avant qu'une tête n'en sorte, les cheveux décoiffés et du rouge a lèvres dérapant vers la joue.

- Hermione ferme le rideau !

- Oh Ron Harry est dans la salle de bain et Seamus et Dean sont déjà levé.

- C'est samedi d'accord, donc moi je dors, hors c'est impossible avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

- Taisez-vous ! dit calmement le dit Harry qui sortait justement de la salle de bain avec pour seule tenue une serviette autour des hanches et une autre dans ses cheveux noir en bataille.

Un éclair brun fila a côté de lui avant que la porte ne claque bruyamment.

- Ron, on est d'accord pour accueillir ta petite amie et aussi ma meilleure amie mais pas pour que vous nous piquiez un speech de si bonne heure.

- Désolée Harry, marmonna Ron qui se ré-endormit.

- Waouh Harry ! Quelle tablette de chocolat, on peut gouter ?

Une serviette en plein visage lui répondit.

Harry était un jeune homme totalement charmant, bien que petit, son corps musclé mais pas trop compensé, ses cheveux noir en bataille ne manquait pas de recevoir les regards de bien des hommes et ses yeux vert souligner par du crayon noir détruisez les boucliers de tous.

Il fouina dans sa commode et en sortit un jean noir, un pull vert et un gilet a capuche noir, pas d'éternel robe de sorcier à mettre puisqu'on était samedi. Il jeta un coup d'œil a son lit et saisit la peluche blanche qui s'y trouvait. Caressant doucement le pelage tout doux de la fausse fouine il soupira avant de la reposer sur son oreiller.

Ron qui regarder son ami silencieusement depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'avec tout se bouquant il lui était impossible de se rendormir lança un regard a Neville qui venait d'entrer. Lui aussi observer Harry.

Neville avait beaucoup changé durant les vacances, ces cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et ses traits s'était fait délicats et androgyne, sa timidité avait quasiment disparu et il avait désormais un certain style. Gothique, il s'habiller en noir et se maquiller, il teintait ses cheveux en violet et avait du répondant, sauf devant la terreur des cachots, pensa-t-il.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain habiller d'une tunique marrons sur un jean bleu et tendit les converses oublier a son meilleur ami qui lui sourit, puis joyeusement elle embrasse son petit ami et partit réviser les potions avec Neville. Harry en profita lui aussi pour sortir voir Hedwige.

La porte claqua dans le silence avant que trois regards ne sois fixé sur la peluche innocente regardant de ses yeux vides le plafond.

- Qui auraient crus que cette blague-cadeaux pour son anniversaire durait aussi longtemps ? demanda Ron.

- Pas moi, répondit Dean.

- En même temps Ron tu aurais du deviner qu'il était amoureux de lui, dit Seamus.

- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

- T'est son meilleur ami non ?

- Ecoute, Harry est très secret d'accord ? Si on le force il se braque et c'est fini. Et puis il n'avait jamais rien dit ni montrer avant son gros câlin a cette peluche. Zut a la fin ! Pour clore cette discussion, Ronald Weasley s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

C'est vrai quoi, puis d'ailleurs pourquoi la fouine ? Y'avait mieux comme même, Zabini n'était pas… il secoua vigoureusement la tête et entra dans la douche.

HPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDM

_Sous les pieds du calamar géant,_

« -Les filles adorent être au top de leurs formes, pour nous autres, nous les hommes, faire du sport baiser jusqu'aux aurores… »

- Blaise putain arrête de chanter ! Hurla un blond franchement mécontent devant son miroir a se battre pour plaquer ses cheveux en arrière.

- Oh Dray, sois fun ! dit un black à côté qui le pousser pour finir de se brosser les dents.

- Ferme la et pense a ta belette plutôt que de chanter, non seulement très mal, mais en plus une chanson affreuse ! Dit le beau blond d'un ton mordant, depuis quand tu chante des chansons moldus toi ? Un coup de hanche vers le black le fit tomber dans la baignoire le rideau avec.

- Pff d'abord je chante très bien et puis franchement j'adore les bizarres sisters mais cette chanson est tellement vraie que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher ! Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents avant de sauter sur le dos du blond pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux du blondinet, celui-ci lâcha un cri de rage avant de se jeter a terre et de commencer à se battre.

- Draco ? Blaise ? Dit un jeune homme brun en train de lire.

- Oui Théo ? Répondirent-ils en cœur tant bien que mal, Draco/Blaise hurlant sa mèche de cheveux/chemise arraché.

Une page se tourna avant que le brun ne répond :

- La ferme ou…

Theodore Nott ne put finir sa phrase que son livre était jeter a l'autre bout de la salle et que deux beaux garçons se jeter sur lui. Draco Malfoy jeune homme blond aux yeux gris perçant attrapa les mains de son meilleur ami et les plaça au dessus de sa tête avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Theodore gémit et le prince des Serpentard en profita pour engager un corps à corps entre sa langue et celle de Theo, léchant son palais et ses dents avants de sucer le muscle chaud et mouillé a sa merci.

Blaise Zabini beau black sexy à en mourir passa ses mains sur l'estomac de son meilleur ami Theo passant très doucement ses ongles sur l'estomac qui se contracter en descendant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon.

- Qu'avons-nous là Theo ?

Draco relâcha les lèvres qui lâchèrent un gémissement plaintif.

- A ton avis gros malin ? répondit Theo durement a Blaise.

A se moment des courants d'air se firent sentir et des cris se firent entendre.

- Papa Draco ?

- Dad ?

- Père !


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_J'ai était très contente de toutes vos rewiews et il me semble avoir répondue a toutes sauf a Alie-Yaoi._

_Donc je vais le faire maintenant :_

_Alie-Yaoi :_ Merci de ta review. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute mais je voulais poster le prologue avant de lancer un appel. Merci de ta proposition et merci de me l'avoir signalé. Je comprends parfaitement que pour certains se soit embêtant de lire des fictions avec des fautes. Je vais lancer mon appel quand au cas où.

_Shini-Yaoi :_ Je voulais te répondre mais je n'ai pas pus. Merci de ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas ou est-ce qu'il a trouvé la peluche c'était simplement une idée comme sa et je n'ai pas cherché. Mais ca doit être possible de la trouver. Vous êtes nombreuses a avoir eu un bug a se moment là ^^. Et merci de m'avoir dit pour les fautes. Se n'est qu'après que je me suis rendue compte avoir beuguer sur les yeux de Dumbledore. J'ai corrigé.

_Odyssea-fic :_ Merci de ta review ! Elle est arriver a un moment ou je désespérais d'en avoir une.

**/ !\ URGENT : Je cherche une BETA correctrice, si vous êtes intéresser merci de me le dire par review. / !\**

CHAPITRE 1

Au bord du lac sous un arbre, deux élèves regarder un jeune homme sous un arbre. Un grand garçon blond aux yeux verts avait une main posé sur son double miniature. Le grand s'appelait Gabriel et le plus jeune Baptiste.

- Tu crois qu'il dort ? demanda le plus petit.

- Je suppose. Répondit l'autre.

- Papa Harry ne nous a pas dit qu'il viendrait nous rendre visite si ?

- Se n'est pas Papa Harry.

- Oh… C'est qui alors ?

- C'est Papa Adolescent.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi si. Viens nous devons retrouver les autres, laissons le dormir.

- On le reverra ?

- Oh que oui.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en silence et le calamar qui était sorti de sa grotte sortit un tentacule. Oui, l'air avait changé, un je ne sais quoi de différent. Soudain des cris sortir du château et d'autres vibrèrent sous l'eau. La créature retourna dans l'eau quand le bruit fut atténué et se dit que oui vraiment les humains étaient étranges.

HPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDM

Draco, Blaise et Theo se redressèrent et eurent tout les trois la même pensée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Ils crièrent.

- Papa Draco ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait trompé Papa Harry. Chuchota un petit brun aux yeux gris

- Nathaniel, faut être franchement bête pour ne serais-ce imaginer sa. Grogna un blonde sur son lit

- Père mais enfin s'est totalement grotesque ! hurla une petite brune à lunette

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gabriel et Baptiste.

- Vous êtes là, vous auriez vu Aube ? demanda le plus âgé inquiet devant les signes de négation de ses frères, sœurs et amis. Baptiste reste ici, je vais continuer à la chercher. Damien, tu tire une de ses têtes, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

Mais le black ne réagit pas devant la moquerie de son ami. _Putain, mon père coucher avec oncle Draco et Oncle Theo quand il était jeune. _Baptiste s'avança et le pinça.

- Je ne viens pas sérieusement de voir mon père en train de coucher avec Oncle Draco et Oncle Theo ?

- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous raconter et d'abord on couche tout les trois avec qui on veut. Et toc !

- Sa c'était puéril Draco ! Blaise allait continuer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur leur maitre de maison Severus Snape.

- Vous êtes tous attendus immédiatement dans la grande salle, dépêchez-vous, articula-t-il lentement comme s'il parler a des demeurer.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, un jeune homme éclata d'un rire sec et dit :

- Il n'a pas changé dans le futur.

HPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDMXHPXDM

Un bruit de baguette contre un pupitre, non se n'était pas le début d'un concert mais Albus Dumbledore qui demandait le silence.

- Bien, comme vous avez surement pus… Monsieur Potter veuillez vous asseoir nous allions commencer.

Ce fut un Harry rouge de gène qui s'installa sur le banc a coté de Ron.

- J'espère que tout le monde est là. Comme vous avez pus le constater, des élèves on atterrit par erreur dans notre espace temps. Ses élèves viennent donc du futur, eh non Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini je ne suis pas fou. Du moins pas a ce point. (Des rires se font entendre dans la salle) Je sais que certains on fait connaissance dans des situations… eh bien embarrassante. Vous vous rendez bien compte du danger que cela peux être surtout si cela parviens aux oreilles de vous-savez-qui. C'est pourquoi nous allons TOUS (même toi lecteur) lever notre baguette afin de sceller un pacte spécifiant que rien de ce qui se passera ici concernant ses mystérieux élèves ne sera dit en dehors de ses murs… Je jure solennellement que rien de ce qui se passera a partir d'aujourd'hui a dix-heures ne sera rapporter a qui que se soit en dehors de Poudlard… Bien je suppose que vous êtes tous impatients de connaitre leurs identités et je vais donc leurs laisser la parole. Néanmoins certains sont assez spécial et risquerait de choquer, Mme Pomfresh est donc là pour vous soutenir dans cette période. Si vous désirez parler, n'hésitez pas, sa porte vous est ouverte.

Dumbledore retourna s'assoir dans le silence qui persista. Une élève sortit du lot et s'approcha jusqu'au bout de l'allée et montas sur une marche.

- Euh, hum je m'appelle Tammy et euh, grands-frères, grandes-sœurs venez on ira tous beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

Cinq élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'à Tammy et celle-ci gêné taper dans un caillou invisible. La voix d'un grand roux s'éleva afin d'aider Tammy est présenter sa famille.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Lucas Nott Weasley dernière année, voici ma sœur Théodora cinquième année, mon frère Martin et son jumeau Nitram en quatrième année et la petite dernière Tammy en première année. Mes deux frères sont à Serpentard, mes deux sœurs à Griffondor et je suis Préfet en chef à Serdaigle. Voilà bon je pense que vous vous demandez qui sont nos parents même si du côté Nott se n'est pas bien difficile de deviner et avant de le dire je veux juste dire que nos parents s'aiment vraiment, que oui se n'est pas censé entrer dans le codes mais ils s'aiment et puis franchement je les imagine mal ne pas être ensemble alors merci de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante a leurs égards. Nous sommes les enfants de Theodore Nott, de George Weasley et de Fred Weasley.

A la table des Griffondor Ron Weasley s'évanouit dans un « _C'est pas vrai » _sonore.

- Oh putain, s'écria un Theodore laissant tomber sa tête dans son assiette, la soupe en débordant s'approcha silencieusement des coudes avoisinant.

- Beurk Theo.

- Blaise ? Beurk pour nos coudes désormais Sali ou pour ses choix de compagnons ?

- Hum bien continuons voulez-vous ? dit une McGonagall sous le choc. De toute façon ses deux garçons n'on jamais rien fait comme tout le monde.

Silence dans la salle. Baptiste fixa son frère adoptif Nathaniel mais le regard de Gabriel tournait vers la porte était triste alors plutôt que de prendre la main de Nath, il prit celle de Gabriel. Celui-ci lui sourit et demanda a Damien d'avancer se présenter.

- Pourquoi ?

Gabriel lui chuchota qu'elle chose à l'oreille qui fit avancer Damien avec son frère et sa sœur.

- Je suis Damien Zabini Weasley et je suis préfet a Serpentard, voici mon petit frère Jude et sa sœur jumelle Lina et ils sont tout les deux a Poufsouffle en première année. Nirvana, pourquoi tu ne viens pas te présenter ? Laissons Aube arriver et puis le meilleur pour la fin d'accord ? Oh, j'oubliais nous sommes les enfants de Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley.

- Bien sur !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé s'avança, ses yeux étaient d'un brun très chaud et son maquillage blanc et noir.

- Je m'appelle Nirvana Longdubat Granger, je suis à Serdaigle en en dernière année et je suis préfète. Bon je n'ai surement pas besoin de dire de qui je suis la fille n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'assit sur l'une des marches les coudes sur une plus hautes et mimer des paroles de chansons.

Les enfants n'hésitèrent plus et avancèrent sans inquiétudes. Ainsi l'on découvrit que Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacourt avait un enfant en dernière année et en attendait un nouveau, que Charlie Weasley avait une fille Diane et était veuf, que Seamus avait un une fille avec Dean du nom de Clara et un fils John. D'autres passèrent et les escaliers manquait désormais de place alors ils s'assirent a terre, parfois un mot sortait des lèvres de Nirvana. C'est ainsi qu'un petit groupe resta en dernier. Baptiste s'avança.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Baptiste Potter-Malfoy et voici mon frère adoptif Nathaniel et nous sommes en première année a Griffondor. Avant nous il y'a Lucian Malfoy-Potter en troisième année a Serpentard, encore au-dessus il y'a Raphael Malfoy-Potter en sixième année a Serdaigle et encore au-dessus Gabriel Malfoy-Potter et sa sœur jumelle…

A ce moment-là, un bruit interrompit le jeune Baptiste Potter, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit en grinçant et une silhouette portant une cape noir et un masque en argent fit un pas vers eux et tomba a terre.


End file.
